


get down on your hands and knees and pray

by Teddydora



Series: unconnected riordanverse one shots [4]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, One Shot, kind of, this turned out shorter than expected but i didn't want to make it too complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: Annabeth had now gotten to her feet and was running over. Whether to embrace him or tackle him, Magnus didn’t know but he stayed there, feet frozen to the floor, immobile.“Magnus? Magnus! How - I knew you weren’t dead! I knew it.”And now he was getting hugged. Great.Oneshot of Magnus crashing his funeral instead of his visitation.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) & Magnus Chase
Series: unconnected riordanverse one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129154
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	get down on your hands and knees and pray

Magnus walked into the funeral home, leaving Hearth to stand guard outside. 

He forced himself inside, determined to find the stupid sword before any handsome firey lord dudes with excellent fashion taste did and was so focused that he didn’t notice that there were people inside, like at a funeral. 

His funeral. 

_ Fuck. _

His entrance had now made everyone stare at him as if he was a ghost - which to them, he supposed, he was - all the remaining Chases were there, sans Frederick’s wife and his other children. 

Annabeth had now gotten to her feet and was running over. Whether to embrace him or tackle him, Magnus didn’t know but he stayed there, feet frozen to the floor, immobile. 

“Magnus? Magnus! How - I knew you weren’t dead! I knew it.”

And now he was getting hugged.  _ Great _ . 

“I  _ am _ dead, what are you talking about, my body’s right there, I’m just a glamour, a ghost thing to trick you. I’m not real, this is a figment of your imagination. Now if you could help me find the sword and-” He was rambling and -

Where the hell had Annabeth gotten a sword? A  _ bone _ one too. Who the fuck owned swords nowadays unless they were medieval recrationists or- or  _ demigods _ . 

He could get and/or give an explanation later. Right now he had a sword to retrieve. 

Dodging the blade at his throat,  _ somehow, _ he ran over to the body and flipped it over.  _ No sword _ . 

Great. A dead end. 

“What the fuck’s going on?” And Frederick had noticed at last. “Magnus? What? I don’t understand.”

He glanced around. There was a window he could break behind the coffin. He certainly didn’t want to go near Annabeth at that moment, she looked  _ way _ too scary, guarding the door, waiting for him to make an attempt at escape. Every second he lingered was a second she could tackle him in. He was under no illusions that she could easily kick his ass, even with his fancy new einherji powers. 

Randolph could foot the bill for this one. He hurdled his casket, kicking it onto the floor, making the other him fall out in a way that was truly grotesque, and smashed through the window, feet first, landing outside in the alley before running into the crowd. 

He could find Hearth later and deal with Annabeth once he had the stupid world ending sword. 

Time to make a run for it

**Author's Note:**

> A fun idea I had a few months ago that I finally got round to finishing. Hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave kudos and comments if you did they really make my day. 
> 
> My tumblr is @mallorykeenwasmylesbianawakening if you wanna check it out :)  
> title taken from lone star by the front bottoms


End file.
